orcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Orcadian war
The Orcadian wars refer to the suite of conflicts that occoured from the years 93 (The beginning of the Orcadian liberation) to 123, when the last Orcadian militants were driven into the arctic and out of the Folonth area. The war involved the cultures of: Delenthia, Arnia, Skenla, Uloga and Orcadia. The conflict is thought to have no real alliances in it other than Arnia, and Skenla. It is called the Orcadian wars because it began and ended with an event involving Orcadia; despite the fact that multiple nations outside of Orcadia were involved in the conflicts. Also, the Orcadian wars are better defined as two major conflicts, rather than one war due to the lack of alliances and powers within the war. But it is recorded in one instance because the 2 major conflicts both ended in the Orcadian peninsula. The two major conflicts involved the Ulogan kingdom, and the Delenthian culture; the other event being the conflict struggle between the Arnians and the Ulogans. The Ulogan - Delenthian side of the conflict was simply a result of the expansionist policies of the Ulogan culture at the time, the Ulogan leadership declared that western Delenthian flatland belonged to Uloga, despite Delenthia controlling the region for many years. The Uloga - Delenthian conflict eventually involved the Orcadians after the last Delenthian forces were driven from the region and the signing of a peace treaty between Uloga and Delenthia.Some Delenthian soldiers fled into the Orcadian peninsula, and many later assisted their armies later in the conflict. This event was the first that led up to the warming of the relations between Delenthia and the Orcadians. This becomes evident when the eastern Orcadians enter an alliance and mutual defense pact with the Delenthians, which was directly against Ulogan policy, the alliance was created in the name of "not repreating previous Orcadian mistakes". The Orcadian half of the event refers to the struggle between the Orcadian Union and the Arnian Oligarchy, and eventually the Skenlan Kingdoms. Orcadian liberation (year 93 - 94) The earliest conflict involving what is known as the Orcadian wars was the Orcadian liberation of norther Arnia (area liberated was in light red). The construction of the North Arnian wall began in 94. Previous to the liberation there was much debate within the Orcadian Yona as how the actual (at the time invasion, the Orcadians did not know that Arnians were going to willingly surrender, and assimilate) was going to ensue. The western cities in the union wanted a full invasion, to drive the Arnian's out of their land, and to place a puppet government over the land, and slowly let the area practice self sovereignty, so that both cultures were to be respected, due to this proposed transformation. Arnia would supposed to become a more friendly nation to the Orcadian union due to the puppet state implemented. Early records showed that some Yona members sought to create a Arn-Orca federation from this. In the easter half of the Orcadian union, as a whole many Yona members felt that the plan proposed my the west would make the Orcadian union no better than the Arnians, and attempted to elevate the situation to a moral level, ignoring the strategic value that could be gained by the western alternative (however the Orcadians were still unaware of the Ulogan threat). It is also thought that the eastern Yona politicians did not want to sacrifice the resources that an Arnian invasion would take, also the logistics. The debate within the Orcadian Yona would ensue until the sacking of Nemth would occur in 87, it then became unanymous that the Orcadians would have to take pre emptive measures to protect themselves from the Arnian threat. It was evident that the breach of the wall could of easily resulted in the taking of Orcadas into Arnian hands. Despite this, Eastern Yona members were still unwilling to agree to a full scale invasion of Arnia. A compromise was eventually reached. They agreed that the Orcadian army would march roughly 400 kilometers into Arnian territory, fend off any remaining forces, withdraw roughly 10 kilometers from the controlled zone, build a wall and place a pro-Orcadian government in the controlled zone. Though Arnian culture, and language were to continue as the Arnian people saw fit. The Orcadian army marched, united under the Orcadian banner in 93. The Arnian people near the border of the Orcadian peninsula gave little resistance to the Orcadian invasion, with some areas not putting up any fight at all. When the Orcadian army began to head west however they were hit with extremist battalions of military (in some cases, civilian) forces resisting Orcadian liberation. This was confused with the slaughtering of civilians and created further anti Orcadian sentiment in the southern area of Arnia. Some battles were fought, where the Arnian forces refused surrender, resulting in entire divisions of Arnian soldiers wiped out completely with very little prisoners taken. The most notable of these events is the of ansigt, where over 10,000 Arnian soldiers were killed, with only 32 prisoners taken, this was a devastating blow to the stability of the Arnian oligarchy that was in power. Once the agreed area was taken, the Orcadian army halted (despite feelings of many Orcadian generals that they would of been able to take the rest of Arnia with current resources). Soon a puppet government was placed in northern Arnia, a union of the cities similar to that had of the Orcadains. However the puppet state only went as far to ensure the the northern Arnians were to behave in a pro Orcadian fashion and cease all attacks and surrender all military resources (not including actual soldiers). Despite this the daily life of Arnian citizens were left uncontrolled, which brought on reform in and of itself, as the Arnian oligarchy was very repressive over their people. Over time, the norther Arnians began a voluntary assimilation into Orcadian culture, as they begun to co-exist more and more with the Orcadian military presence, the Arnian civilians eventually saw the Orcadian army as their protector, as their own army, and in some instances as their own people. The liberated zone also experienced economic growth due to temporary Orcadian supply lines, and the new freedoms that Orcadian occupation afforded them. Damage to the actual infrastructure was limited on the eastern side, with most the damage on the western side, where some buildings were destroyed to prevent the Orcadians from controlling it. The western Arnians were also less cooperative within the Norther Arnian union. Another result of this was a period of reconstruction in southern Arnia, the Orcadian liberation dealth a massive blow to the Arnian oligarchy, and there were several civilian uprisings, and revolts which also resulted in 20% of the Arnian's military force to be wiped out in order to stop the revolts. The Skenlers to the south honored their mutal defense pact, and assisted in the re stabilization of Arnia. Eventualy Arnia was stable again, and began a re offensive on northern Arnia in 112. Ulogan land claims (94 - 96) Soon after the liberation, the Ulogans to the south of Delenthia finished most of their unification of the central Ulogan territory. This eventually led to the Ulogan officials declaring that the northern plains were the rightful land of Uloga. The flatlands that the Delenthians held also could be irrigated and would provide Uloga with the resources they needed. Central Uloga is mostly covered in wetlands, and the Ulogans controlled very little arable land. The Delenthians wanted the plains for the same reasons, however the Delenthians controlled the plains since 63, and had a sizeable presence in the region. No real negotiations were made, however both governments sent officials to attempt to negotiate a co-habitation of the land. This failed, as the Delenthians were not willing to give up lands that they controlled, and needed. The Ulogan military had their first battle with the Delenthian armies in late 94. Despite extremely neutral feelings towards the Orcadians to the north, the economic dependance the two nations had with eachother increased noticably, as many Orcadian walls and ballistic towers were build with Delenthian marble. At the same time, Ulogans also claimed land in north easter skenla, and were in a war with the Skeners as well. The war with Skenla did not cause the Skenler's ally, Arnia to invade due to Orcadian liberation, however this was the first sign of harsh feelings Arnia and Ulogans felt towards eachother, which would become more apparent in the future. However the Ulogan war against the Skenlers also had a negative impact on the Sken-Arna relations, as the pact that the two nations had with eachother required that if one nation were attacked that the other were to come to the other's aide. Arnia failed to come to Skenla's aide because the Orcadian liberation left southern Arnia in shambles, as the country was nearing a situation similar to civil war. Desptie Arnia's failure to adhere to the agreement, Skenla assisted the Arnian's in reconsolidating the power of the Oligarchy. Although power was reconsolidated in Arnia, many reforms happened during the revolt, mostly regarding freedom of the average citizen. These new freedoms reduced the amount of attempts by Arnian civilians to enter northern Arnia. These new freedoms also led to economic growth. Within 95 the Ulogans had a positive push on the Ulogan-Delenthian border, and began controlling very small strips of land along the border, about 10 - 50 kilometers north of the actual border. The Ulogans were also gaining territories towards the south, as they expanded their southern borders (sometimes peacefully, however some lands were taken by force). This would later prove fatal as the Delenthians were losing arable land to the Ulogans, while the Ulogans were gaining it to the north and the south. Uloga roars (96 - 107) During this time period the Ulogans experienced much military success in their campain for the flatlands to the north. Roughly 70% of the flatlands were now under Ulogan control. Also the military coup led by Smer Heindrecks I was sucessful, and was crowned the king of the newly formed Ulogan kingdom. This is relevant because from this point on the Ulogans as a people begin to feel a sense of nationalism, and unity; rather than being a loosely bound group of tribes. Also expansions to the south were sucessful as well as more arable land fell into the hands of the Ulogan kingdom. These series of sucessful events served a very important role in consolidating the power, and dissolving the old oligarchy. With the increase of the amount of arable land controlled, agriculture began to fourish in Ulogan territories, thus resulting in a bubble in the Ulogan population growth rate, starting roughly in 121. Also peace with the kingdom of Skenla was attained for the Ulogans. This came soon after Smer Heindrecks I took power, however this resulted in the Ulogans relinquishing all original lands belonging to the Skenlers, plus an additional 50 kilometers outward from the original border was added to the new Skenlen lands. Despite this the relationship between Arnia and Skenla remained unchanged towards the Ulogan people; however the view that Uloga was a threat began to diminish until the partitioning scheme of the Orcadian peninsula. End of western Delenthia, Handshake with the Orcadians (107 - 115) At this point nearly all the plains (not owned by Arnia) south of Orcadia fell into the hands of the Ulogans. The conflict between the Ulogans and the Delenthians ended with an agreement signed surrendering the remaining plains to the Ulogan kingdom, with the agreement that the Ulogans were to respect that the mountains to the east belonged to the Delenthians. This conflict caused the Delenthians to expand eastward, into what will become the eastern Delenthian continent. With the fall of Delenthia in Mozian Uloga, the Ulogans began to continue northern expansion into the Orcadian peninsula. The Ulogans mostly wanted the resources the coastal areas would offer, not to mention additional flatlands with rivers meant the Orcadian lands were very arable, and thus desirable. The Ulogans began their offensive into the Orcadian peninsula on late 115. This was favorable because most of south eastern Orcadia was undefended due to the non-hostile conditions between Orcadians and Delenthians. The situation was exacerbated for the Orcadians by the Arnian offensive into Orcadian controlled northern Arnia in 112. The Arnian's had the cooperation of the Skenlers as well. Though the Arnian military saw themselves as liberators, Northern Arnians in some towns assisted the Orcadians in the war against the Arnians and provided some militia to assist the Orcadians in hopes to maintain their semi self sovereignty. Due to Orcadian protection, Northern Arnia had no real independant military force and was not well equipt to fight the Arn-Sken armies advancing northward. The militarization the Arnian oligarchy forced upon the region quickly died down after the Orcadian liberation. With the Ulogans invading the Orcadians attempted to hand off the task of fending off the southern Arnians and Skenlers to the northern Arnians. The southern Arnian advance was successful with 40 - 50% of northern Arnia occupied by 114. Beginning of the end: Orcadia (115 - 123) With the fall of Orcadia's last friendly force in the region, the north Arnian union was officially dissolved in late 115, with the entire region taken back from the Orcadians. The loss of the Delenthians as a buffer also proved to provide a difficult situation. It was spoken that the northern Arnians were placed under conditions similar to, but supposedly worse than pre-liberation conditions. The north Arnian union was dissolved but due to the Orcadianification that occured in the region, the Arnians did not accept most of northern Arnia as their fellow countrymen. However it was typical that western areas got fairer treatment than those in the east, since it was known that the west put up more resistance than the east. Also many people who were genetic Orcadians lived with the regions, also many members of the Orcadian military married and had children with the Arnians in the north, the Orcadian presence in northern Arnia was very evident. This prevalence of Orcadian in northern Arnia was shown in many north Arnian buildings showed many signs of Orcadian influence in architecture and materials used to create the building. Also many northern Arnians (mostly to the east) adopted Orcadian as their official language, however most people in the east were fluent in Orcadian. Despite the Arnians not accepting all of northern Arnia as their countrymen, this did not stop the Arnian military from enforcing harsh conditions and withdrawing resources from the region. With no friendly forces in the region, Orcadia faced harsh economic isolation which crippled the longevity of their military. The situation was grim, the war was now on 2 fronts, with the Ulogans having a positive increase on the border in 116, the Orcadians still fought and won many battles against both sides despite being outnumbered, or not having favorable conditions against a larger, and well equipt foes. Once the conditions suffered in northern Arnia was known, it became a widespread fear that if the Arnians were to take over Orcadia that there would be a purge of Orcadian culture accompanied coupled with an Orcadian genocide. This resulted in the unofficial agreement between military forces between the Ulogans and the Orcadians. The Orcadians agreed to give up self sovereignty, in exchange the Ulogans agreed to not harm any civilians, and to give the Orcadian people certain rights, like mainting their culture, way of life, and their language. Despite the Ulogan occupation of Orcadia, many forces were still engaging in combat and the surrendering forces were seen as traitors, despite all known Orcadian forces would eventually do the same. The surrendering Orcadians forces agreed to give any area of the peninsula the Ulogans could occupy, if given supplies to help slow the Arian advance. Although the Orcadians were given limited support, they were still losing the peninsula and thus lost the supplies to fuel their army. Due to this, the Arnians took over the left half of the Orcadian peninsula but never actually conducting the genocide the Orcadians feared. None the less many Orcadians still fleed to the Ulogan side of the peninsula or the arctic which was still held by guerillas, paranoia of an Orcadian genocide on the Arnian half was still very prelavent. There were plans for an Arnian invasion of the arctic, however the Orcadian winter set, and due to the warm climate both Arnians and Ulogans have, their forces were not adapt to the cold weather, even in the southern areas of the peninsula. Reforms, and a new Orcadian wall is built With the final conflicts being fought north east of Folonth, Orcadia. The results were the final Orcadian forces were pushed into the arctic and the fighting stopped. Upon discovering the Ulogans taking a majority of the peninsula, many Arnian generals were enraged by the situation and many proposed to go to war with Uloga. The Arnian oligarchy decided against a war in Uloga, while agreeing with the generals that the partition of the peninsula meant that the Arnian victory was cut short. There was much re-building to and internal affairs that needed attention paid to them. In 124 the north Arnian region was readmitted, along with it's west Orcadian counterpart. The partitioning of the peninsula caused many fearful Orcadians to flee to the eastern side. In 126 the Arnians began to build a wall along the Orcadas river, and posted military battalions to keep civilians from defecting. The Arian officials made efforts to improve conditions in north Arnia, and controlled Orcadia to not only prevent defection, but to make defection for eastern Orcadians to seem attractive. However there are no recorded instances of eastern Orcadians defecting to their western counterpart, however it is possible that it might of happened with few Orcadians defecting from the arctic. But due to cold weather, not because the conditions in western Orcadia. The areas would remain under Ulogan and Arnian control, respectively until later year here. Where the Orcadians are re-granted their independance, despite sufferering from puppet states on both sides, and the peninsula being seperated by international politics.